


Raven and Gold

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-20
Updated: 2004-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first meeting of Arwen and Eowyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven and Gold

"May I introduce Eowyn, Lady of Rohan?"

Faramir's eyes twinkle with pride as we stand before the Queen. So this is the one who stole the new king's heart so many years ago? 'Tis hardly surprising. She is surpassing fair, Elven grace and Numenorean passion embodied.

Yet what does she see in me? Shield-maiden spurned? Nazgul-slayer? Oath-breaker? Last daughter of a cursed house, fit only for dogs and squalling children?

Faramir's hands shelter mine. What else might she see? Beloved of the Steward? Daughter of kings? Lady far from home facing a new world, for love?

"'Tis an honour, your majesty."


End file.
